


Ashes To Petals

by ILiveThroughCreativityAndChaos, TheOtherAlya



Series: Jules's Journey [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #GetaRoomYouThree, Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Boypussy, Bunny Hybrid Jules, Carrier Bunny Jules, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Greek gods, Happy Ending, Hybrids, I swear, Jules is a bean y'all, Kinda?, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Verbal Abuse, Yes Jules has a vagina because I Can, kinky af, this sounds so dark but it really isnt that bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiveThroughCreativityAndChaos/pseuds/ILiveThroughCreativityAndChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/pseuds/TheOtherAlya
Summary: Adrian and his brother Mackenzie decide to adopt a hybrid bunny. This is their misadventures and their journey through life with the bunny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOtherAlya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherAlya/gifts).

Adrian let out a heavy sigh as he put the vehicle in park. Kenzie was already halfway out the door, too excited to sit still a moment longer. Adrian rolled his eyes, long past trying to scold the younger. Even if they were close in age, Adrian definitely had an older brother complex. The two brothers were vastly different, from height, to looks, to their personality. Adrian was tall, or what Kenzie liked to call “Tol”, whatever that was supposed to mean. He wasn’t necessarily pale… He clearly had the skin type that would easily turn into a tan Brits would kill for, but that required going outside, and he wasn’t about that life. Kenzie had the same problem, tans required sun. Adrian was dark…there was no other word to describe it. His hair and his eyes were dark enough to be pitch black, his face angular; sharp even. Kenzie was much smaller than his brother. He embraced it though. Where Adrian was all angles, Kenzie was all curves and smooth lines flowing together. His hair was long, nearing his waist, and the deep burgundy color of the sweetest flowing wine. His eyes were the brightest violet of the most breath-taking galaxies, a full explosion of purples within. Where Adrian loomed, Kenzie practically floated, graceful and energetic. Even with their differences, they were closer than most would think. They trusted each other with one another’s lives.

“Addiiiiiiii... c’monnnnnn!” Kenzie whined out, standing by the door to the shelter.

“Alright alright… sheesh. They’re not going to run out of hybrids Kenz...”

“But what if they do? Then I’ll be upset because I told you we should’ve taken the day off work today!”

Adrian rolled his eyes again, holding the door open for his brother. A young man was at the front desk sorting a stack of papers, his name tag saying his name was Haru. Kenzie skipped up happily, Adrian more hesitant. He wasn’t exactly convinced about getting a hybrid just yet. They were just too busy… Hybrids required special care and treatment. Adrian worried that they wouldn’t have the time for such things.

“Hello,” the worker said in a cheerful voice, “How can I help you two today?”

“Well… we called a couple weeks ago about adopting a hybrid today.” Adrian spoke, voice deep.

“Ah yes… I have a few notes here about that. So, you were wanting a rabbit or canine breed, correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“We only have one rabbit at the moment… and all of our canine hybrids have been adopted. Would you like to meet him?” Kenzie nodded enthusiastically while Adrian gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

Haru led them through a door into the back hall. The shelter was set up similarly to a dormitory with single rooms for solitary breeds and rooms to accommodate more social breeds. The worker led them all the way down the hall to the very end, speaking as they walked.

“All of the hybrids here were on the streets or rescued from abusive or negligent owners. Jules, our rabbit type, was a rescue. When we found him, he could hardly walk, was malnourished and filthy. He wouldn’t have lasted another week in his condition. It’s been about three months since then. He can move around now, but he still needs to gain more weight to be in a healthy zone. He is a carrier rabbit breed, meaning that he can bear children.”

“Wait, could you explain that a bit more please?” Adrian cut in. If they were going to adopt Jules they needed to understand.

“Well… Jules has what would be a human female reproductive system. He has a uterus and the ability to have children. Of course, that means he has a vagina rather than a penis… But he is not a female rabbit. The carriers are flat chested and have more testosterone than the females, but less than the breeder males. They are smaller than the breeders and tend to have a more feminine body, ideal for childbirth.”

Both Adrian and Kenzie nodded, listening intently. Haru paused in front of the door at the end of the hallway. “Just a warning… Jules is very timid. He is frightened easily at the moment. He still hasn’t recovered mentally from his previous owner. His hair is a mess because he won’t let any of us touch it.” He knocked on the door softly before opening it slowly and smiling.

In the bed against the wall was the hybrid. He was dressed in a soft yellow sweater and shorts. His eyes were wide, his ears pressed flat against his hair. Jules had naturally tanned skin and had the slightest tilt to his eyes, showing he was at least some percentage of Asian descent. His eyes were a deep brown color, the fluffy ears atop his head a soft brown, nearly cream colored. What stood out the most however was the shoulder length hair that was tangled in impossible knots. It was the softest pink color, clearly some genetic add in. His lips were plump and pink, parted in a little “O” of surprise, two front teeth just barely visible, looking almost ironically like bunny teeth. He was small. Shorter than Kenzie himself, and too thin. He would’ve had a nice shape if not being malnourished for so long. Though he had gained some weight back, he clearly needed to gain a bit more.

“Jules? This is Mackenzie and Adrian. They would like to adopt you. They are both very nice people, and we at the shelter trust them both. Is it okay if they come in and visit with you for a while before deciding?”

Jules hesitated a moment before giving a small nod, hands fisted in his lap. Kenzie walked in, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, my goodness! Hi! You’re such a cutie!”

Jules’s eyes were wide, cheeks tinting a light pink in embarrassment. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been called cute… The shorter male wasn’t very scary and seemed extremely friendly. Jules found himself beginning to relax. He even gave a soft smile as Mackenzie spoke. Soon, they were both giggling at some nonsensical thing Mackenzie had said.

Haru smiled, pleasantly surprised Jules was feeling so comfortable with the stranger. He spoke quietly with Adrian, going over the last few details and getting him to sign the last bit of paperwork. Mackenzie help Jules pack the few things the shelter could afford for him. Soon, the bunny was looking around his empty room, feeling a little nervous about leaving. He wasn’t as sure now that he thought about leaving the shelter. It had become a safe haven for him these past couple of months, so leaving it was a bit difficult for him.

“Jules…? Hey, it’s time to go. Are you ready?” Mackenzie’s voice was soft as he spoke, sensing the bunny’s hesitation. Jules turned back to the other male before nodding. He took a deep steadying breath before walking out the room to the front of the shelter to meet Adrian at the front of the shelter.

“You two ready?” Jules gulped, hiding partially behind Mackenzie as he looked up at the much taller man. He was practically a giant compared to the hybrid. To say that Jules was intimidated was an understatement. Mackenzie grinned, holding Jules’s hand tightly.

“Absolutely! Let’s go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut just yet, but a bit of fun. Possible trigger warning though. Jules recalls his previous owner, so there are descriptions of abandonment and neglect. If that makes you uncomfortable, maybe sit this one out.

“I don’t know Kenz… I don’t think he likes me. He wont even look at me, much less speak to me.”

“He’s just really shy… He’ll get over it I swear!” Kenzie bit his lip, feeling terrible. He knew Adrian was trying his best to give Jules space to get used to him, but the taller male was feeling discouraged after the second week. The younger brother also knew that Jules had a hard past of neglect and abuse, plus his rabbit instincts made him naturally wary of strangers, not to mention if those strangers towered over him. For some reason Jules still felt terribly intimidated by Adrian, and they were struggling to get the bun comfortable with his presence. “I’m sure he just- “

Kenzie was cut off by Adrian clearing his throat and nodding towards behind Mackenzie. The younger brother turned and was surprised to see the bunny himself standing by the doorway, body partially hidden by the frame. His eyes were wide and concerned, hands fisting in his sweater.

“I-I’m sorry… I’m a terrible pet. I’m sorry you didn’t get a better option at the shelter…” his voice wavered as he spoke. He sounded so sad and regretful, fighting tears.

Adrian looked shocked and Mackenzie immediately rushed over and hugged bunny tightly. “Oh, honey no! Jules… We don’t think of you as a pet, baby. You’re a part of our family not someone we own. We love you so much already! And you’re definitely the best hybrid from the shelter, okay?”

Jules nodded slightly; face pressed against Kenzie’s shoulder as the slightly taller male comforted him.

Adrian spoke up suddenly, voice deep. “We were actually discussing bringing you shopping today if you’d like. After all, you still have to decorate your room, and I’m sure you’d appreciate more clothes. Does that sound okay?”

Jules peeked over Kenzie’s shoulder ever so slightly, biting his lip as he nodded. He was still too shy to speak to the man. Adrian smiled slightly, but warmly. He sent both Mackenzie and Jules off to get ready while he went start the car.

Jules hurried, pulling on a pair of leggings under his large sweater, grinning. He was super excited to go shopping. He had never been to a store before, his previous owner not the most…giving for lack of a better word. Kenzie poked his head in the door after knocking.

“Ready?”

Jules nodded enthusiastically, ears flopping slightly and causing Kenzie to laugh softly. They practically ran down the stairs and out the front door to the vehicle. Adrian was already in the driver’s seat as Kenz took the passenger side and Jules took the middle back seat. Adrian smiled softly as he pulled out the driveway to the nearby mall. Jules was bouncing slightly in his seat, unable to contain his excitement. Kenzie grinned at seeing his expression, happy that the bunny was looking forward to something as simple as shopping. Within a few more minutes, they pulled into the parking lot. Adrian had barely put the vehicle into park and Kenzie was out of the door. He shook his head in exasperation at his little brother. Jules hopped out next, mouth open wide as he looked at the building that was crowded with people. He had never seen such a big building before. Kenz laughed, taking him by the hand and leading him to the entrance while Adrian locked the car.

If Jules was impressed by the outside of the mall, it couldn’t even compare to the inside. There were so many different stores, each selling different things. There was a whole store just dedicated to tea, and another dedicated to candy! He was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, tail twitching in excitement as he looked around. He didn’t event now where to start! Luckily, Adrian did.

“How about you and Kenz shop for clothes first, and I’ll go look for stuff for your room?”

Jules nodded, still looking around with his lips parted in awe. Adrian laughed softly, leading the way. Soon, they came to a huge store full of all kinds of clothes made specially for different breeds of hybrids. While Kenzie led Jules to get clothes, Adrian went to look more at more practical things for the bunny.

Jules seemed to like the more delicate articles of clothing. He was drawn to the pretty skirts and over-sized sweaters in pastel colors. He did get a few of the more masculine styles of clothing, such as skinny jeans and flannels. He seemed to prefer the skirts the most, however.

“Oh…we should probably get you new underwear… I’m sure you want something better than the ones from the shelter.”

Kenzie led him towards the back of the store. There were several different styles available, both masculine and feminine styles. Jules was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, tail twitching in excitement. He immediately went to the pastels with little bows and decorations on them. He picked several pairs in baby blue and soft pinks and a purple as well. He picked a couple black ones that had more lace than anything else. He was clearly excited, never having seen such nice fabrics and styles. After a good two hours off shopping, they finally checked out at the counter.

After paying for the clothes, they walked off to meet Adrian. They found him looking at sheets and pillows. He had a cart filled with toiletries like a brush, toothbrushes, and the like. He smiled softly at them as Jules trailed behind his younger brother. “Have fun shopping?’

Jules nodded shyly, hiding slightly behind Kenzie. Adrian felt slightly discouraged by the fact he was hiding still. At least the bunny had answered his question, albeit silently. Jules began to look at the different bedding options. He chose navy blue sheets and a galaxy themed fluffy blanket that was huge. A soft pink body pillow caught his eye. He didn’t really need it, but he really wanted it. The bun bit his plump lower lip as he debated what to do. Slowly he reached out and grabbed the pillow before hesitantly walking to Adrian. Adrian paused, not wanting to frighten him by moving suddenly, or even saying something.

“A-Addi? Can I have this? Please?” Jules’s voice was quiet and shy, his eyes not quite meeting the much taller man’s.

“Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want!”

Jules’s face lit up with a wide smile, eyes turning into little crescents he probably couldn’t see out of. He bounced slightly, wiggling in excitement. “Thank you!”

Adrian smiled and nodded, leading them to finish up the shopping.

Later back at home, they brought all of the items inside. Adrian spoke up after setting the last of the bags onto the table. “Why don’t you pick some night clothes and bathe while I set up the stuff for your room?”

Jules nodded excitedly as he looked through the bags, grabbing some of his new nightclothes as well as his soaps and shampoos. He eagerly ran upstairs to do as asked. Kenzie laughed as he watched. Jules seemed happier already and more comfortable as well. He helped Adrian carry the bags upstairs.

Jules shut the bathroom door behind himself, turning on the water to heat up. He let out a happy sigh as he looked at his new night clothes. He had chosen a powder blue babydoll for the night. It wasn’t necessarily sheer, but it was rather short. The material was soft and pleasing to touch. He placed the bottles of soaps and such on the edge of the tub and began to take off his clothes. He stepped in, pulling the spigot to start the shower head rather than the faucet. He let out a pleased sigh as the hot water hit his skin. He let the stream run over his hair and ears, letting them get wet. Jules put some of the rose scented soap into the palm of his hand, warming it before beginning to spread it across his skin. He hummed in appreciation and he massaged it into his muscles. He bit his lip as he ran fingers over his ribs and hips. He felt too thin, and it made him self conscious. It was hard for him to eat decent meals because his body was still adjusting to eating the proper amount of food. His cheeks flushed with shame as he recalled the moment he’d been found by the shelter people. His previous owner had left him alone often, this time however, his owner had left him alone for nearly a week. With only water. His owner barely fed him as was, but Jules had been with the man since he was a toddler, so he didn’t realize he had been suffering for abuse and neglect until a few months ago. His hands slowed to a stop as he became lost in his thoughts. He thought about when the door had opened and Haru had gasped in shock, seeing the frail bunny on the floor unable to even properly ealk for hunger. Hot shame heated his cheek, eyes filling with tears. Sure, some hybrids had abuse far worse, but it was still hard for Jules. He had never been loved or doted on. Never touched in the slightest. Thankfully his owner had never hit him or…touched him inappropriately. However, it also meant he had never received that affection he had craved. He grabbed the shampoo, lathering it up in his dusty pink hair. The calming rose scent had him closing his eyes as he scratched lightly against his scalp. His thoughts drifted to his new owners. Kenzie had cut his hair soon after they had gotten to the house that first day. He hadn’t forced Jules into it, but the bunny had chosen the style himself. He had opted for a short style that fit his face. It was similar to one of his favorite idol’s previous hairstyles. He rinsed and began with conditioner.

Adrian was trickier. He bit on his lip again. The man was big and tall and more than a little intimidating. But Jules was beginning to see he was very soft spoken and kind. He seemed to genuinely care for Jules, and always tried to make sure the hybrid wasn’t uncomfortable. Jules felt his cheeks warm slightly. They were both very nice to him, and he wasn’t quite sure he deserved their kindness. He rinsed before shutting the water off and grabbing his towel. He quickly dried off, his hair now a bit too fluffy. He giggled as he looked himself in the mirror. His cheeks were a rosy pink, matching his hair. His eyes no longer looked empty and sad, but rather had a light in them. He was starting to let himself be happy with his owners. He was starting to feel safe around them. Jules was beginning to trust them. The bunny finished drying and applied lotion to his body. He pulled on his underwear and nightgown, both matching one another and decorated with little pink bows. He ran his fingers over the fabric, in slight awe. He had never seen such pretty clothing before. He smiled and brushed his teeth before grabbing his dirty clothes. He picked them up before going to his room. He gasped, eyes going wide. His room had been completely decorated with all of the items they had bought at the store. It was a little odd how fast the room had been transformed, but the hybrid didn’t question it. He had wanted more of a galaxy theme, having been in love with the star and color contrasts the flaming gases made against the darkness of space. The decorations, bedding, and even his clothing had all been set in its place. He put his used clothes in the hamper as he looked around. He could hear the TV playing downstairs and he grabbed his brand-new blanket before going down. He went down slowly before walking to the living room. Kenzie and Adrian had already prepared for bed. Kenzie’s hair was braided and still wet, while Adrian’s was mostly dry at this point. They both sat close at a comfortable distance watching something or another on television. Usually, Jules would sit on the side of Kenzie rather than between the two males, still wary of the taller. Jules’s heart thumped wildly as he moved directly between the two brothers. He wrapped himself in his blanket as he snuggled against the two. Kenzie smiled warmly and cuddled back while Adrian gave a more surprised smile. The tall brother relaxed against the couch, allowing Jules to do as he pleased. The bun let out a soft yawn, eyes heavy with drowsiness. He felt warm and safe. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see all the hits this has gotten. College has been kicking my ass, hence the lack of update.


	3. Update: Please read!!

Hey guys! Struggling with an update due to writer’s block. What are some things you want to see in the next few chapters? Angst, smut??? Any kinks you want me to explore? Please suggest! My Twitter is @CreativeChaos69. Hit me up! I’d love some feedback and suggestions. Love y’all.


End file.
